Senior
by outout
Summary: Wonwoo hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu—adik kelasnya yang kelewat populer—selalu mengganggunya setiap hari. [Meanie]-[MingyuxWonwoo]


**Senior**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Kim Mingyu **x** Jeon Wonwoo **]**

 **Seventeen**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _700+_ ) **:** Romance/Humor **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Wonwoo hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu—adik kelasnya yang kelewat populer—selalu mengganggunya setiap hari." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana Hyung? Kau mau ikut ke _Mall_ denganku nanti siang?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir _sexy_ lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya penuh minat. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana kalau saja dua teman Mingyu—Seokmin dan Minghao—tidak menghalangi jalannya.

Niat awal Wonwoo hanya ingin menikmati waktu istirahatnya dengan tenang di atap sekolah, tapi belum sampai tangga tiga orang _sialan_ —yang paling Wonwoo tidak harapkan kedatangannya—itu muncul dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Mingyu"

"Ya? Kau mau ikut, Hyung?"

"Enyahlah kau dari hidupku"

" _Whut_ —"

.

.

.

Semua penderitaan Wonwoo itu berawal dari masa MOS di sekolahnya setahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Wonwoo masih menjadi anggota OSIS yang paling disegani. Dengan wajah datar yang menyeramkan, serta suara yang mengeluarkan kalimat pedas dan bentakan, Wonwoo berhasil menjadi Kakak Senior berpredikat 'Galak'. Tapi Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo, ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan predikatnya itu.

Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah, kenapa bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo yang galak itu malah terlihat manis dan imut? Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Padahal sudah banyak cara _kasar_ yang Wonwoo lakukan pada Mingyu untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak imut dan juga manis.

Tapi tetap saja, tidak mempan.

"Kau yang tidak memakai topi! Mana topimu, _huh_? Kau mau melawan perintah senior?!" bentakan Wonwoo behasil membuat suara yang tadinya bising berubah menjadi senyap

Mingyu, orang yang ditunjuk Wonwoo karena tidak memakai topi kerucut hanya memasang senyum yang tentu saja membuat semua orang heran. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum saat dibentak senior galak seperti Wonwoo?!

"Berani sekali kau tersenyum padaku! _Push Up_ 100 kali, sekarang juga!"

Dan jawaban Mingyu lagi-lagi hanyalah senyuman tampannya yang mempesona. Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi Wonwoo, menurutnya saat itu, senyuman Mingyu adalah senyuman merendahkan seorang senior.

Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo.

Lalu pada hari terakhir MOS—hari paling _tersial_ yang pernah Wonwoo alami—dimana semua calon murid baru harus memberi para senior surat cinta, hanya Wonwoo yang mendapatkan satu surat. Dan sudah pasti yang memberinya adalah, Mingyu. Hanya Mingyu.

"Teruntuk Jeon Wonwoo, senior paling manis dan imut menurutku," Wonwoo membacanya dengan sedikit risih, sedangkan para manusia di ruang aula itu hanya mendengarkannya dengan khidmat, penasaran akan siapa yang memberi Wonwoo surat. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak siapa.

"Jika saja aku lahir lebih dulu darimu, mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah menaklukan hatimu," Wonwoo berdecih, sedikit merinding saat membaca tulisan itu. "Tapi meski begitu, cintaku tetap hanya akan ku berikan untukmu"

"Tertanda—" Mata sipit Wonwoo langsung melebar kala melihat siapa nama pengirim surat dengan warna _pink_ itu.

"—Kim Mingyu"

Bukan Wonwoo namanya jika ia tidak marah. Jadi—dengan bentakan yang berapi-api—ia memerintahkan Mingyu untuk membersihkan gedung sekolah sendirian. _Poor_ Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo Hyung, tidakkah kau jengah dengan Mingyu yang mengganggumu tiap detik itu, huh? Aku saja yang mendengarnya selalu ingin muntah, sampai-sampai hidupku jadi tidak tenang" perkataan _lebay_ Seungkwan membuat Wonwoo jadi kesal saat itu juga

"Jadi aku harus apa? Menerima ajakannya begitu?"

Seungkwan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat—dan heboh seperti biasa. "Tentu saja, Hyung! Dengan begitu Mingyu pasti tidak akan mengganggumu lagi!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Wonwoo, dan sebuah pukulan penuh rasa sayang mendarat mulus di kepala Seungkwan—adik kelasnya yang kebetulan memang sudah dekat dengan Wonwoo karena bertentangga sejak kecil. Bahkan dengan tak malunya—karena memang tidak punya malu—Seungkwan selalu datang ke kelas Wonwoo, hanya untuk menghabiskan makanan yang Wonwoo beli di kantin.

"Sakit, Hyung!"

"Makanya jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"A—apa?! Aku hanya memberimu solusi, Hyung!"

"Solusimu itu neraka bagiku! Mingyu tidak akan berhenti menggangguku hanya karena aku menerima ajakannya sekali! Dia akan terus—"

"Wonwoo Hyung"

Seungkwan dan Wonwoon menoleh, mendapati Mingyu berdiri di pintu kelas Wonwoo dengan _blazer_ sekolah yang tersampir di bahunya yang lebar dan tegap itu. Juga lengan kokohnya yang menyender di pintu dan kaki tersilang. Mingyu melemparkan pesona mautnya pada Wonwoo dan Seungkwan yang kini tengah menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung? Kau akan ikut kencan denganku siang ini?"

Dan satu kotak susu cokelat yang masih terisi penuh mendarat dengan anggun di wajah tampan Mingyu.

Pelakunya? Tentu saja Jeon Wonwoo.

— **E N D** —

 _Sorry for typo^^_


End file.
